Serah Farron/Beyond the Void
Serah Farron is one of the main characters in Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void. She débuts in the first episode, "Unseen Intruders". Serah is directly taken from . Personality Serah is a warm and caring person who sometimes despite the grim situation at times is able to hope for a better future and put faith in it and her friends. At times she may become rather emotional and may even get angry and yell at others. Due to her experience from Final Fantasy XIII, she is against even being in the surrounding of the Vestige and will feverishly plead for not making type of contact with it. Story Before the first curse When Serah, Claire, and Snow return from work to their home, Serah enters her and Snow's bedroom and discovers an oracle drive on her nightstand much to her surprise. She quickly calls over her sister and fiancée who are also left aghast by it. The three theorize its origins and talk about Bhunivelze and his uncertain doom. Then Serah suggests watching the recording, a thought not well received by Snow, yet Claire is more welcoming to this thought. Then they decide to watch the stored vision which shows an image of Serah and Claire turning into crystal, Chaos emerging from them and covering the world. The recording continues as it shows a blonde woman with strings attached to her and Bhunivelze holding the cords in his hand. Then the vision ends with the woman performing powerful magic which engulfs the recording in bright light, ending it. The three discuss the contents of the vision and Claire says that Bhunivelze's only wish is to become humanity's soul and in extension its master. As Serah wonders what to do now, Snow suggests telling about the oracle drive during the reunion party, but Claire dismisses his thoughts, much to her sister's shock, and suggests telling their friends about it at a later date. Serah and Claire are talking about odinettes, elder sister's flowers, and their work during a supper. Some time during the meal, Snow falls asleep an the two sisters carry the man to his and Serah's bedroom. After that she goes to bed and falls asleep. The next day Serah goes to Claire's room to get her for the breakfast but she finds her sister asleep and trembling. She manages to wake her sister up few moments later and confused by her words of "where she is now", Serah asks Claire is she okay, but her sister brushes the question off. After the second curse When Emma Swan, Hook, and Marian return through the time portal to Storybrooke, many objects and people from the otherworld appear in the town, including Serah. She appears as a remaining person in the abandoned construction site after Emma and Mother Superior are able to disperse the scared and angry crowd that gathered around her crystallized sister. When Mother Superior asks her about her home place as she doesn't look like a person from the Enchanted Forest, Serah is confused by her words. She then introduces herself and her sister who is in a crystal stasis. Later Emma and Mother Superior take Serah to the sheriff's office where the young woman relates them her story of the old world. Emma asks Serah about any unnatural forms of transportation and the young woman confirms that such thing was present in the form of Time Gates and the two talk about their bad experiences with time travel. Then Emma and Mother Superior ponder about how the Time Gate of Serah's world was manipulated to link it to the time portal at Storybrooke and come to a conclusion that a powerful entity had done it. Hook appears in the middle of their conversation telling them about how he heard rumors about a "woman in ice" and wanted to get more information about it. Mother Superior briefly explains the situation to him and shortly after leaves the office to return to her duties. Serah then voices her need to find the culprit behing their arrival in Storybrooke argumenting it with that back in the old world there was always "someone who was pulling the strings". Then in bright orange light the Vestige materialized shocking Serah who requests from Emma to not enter it as there may be a fal'Cie inside it who can turn a person into a l'Cie. Hook then takes her to Granny's Bed and Breakfast so she can rest. In the evening, Serah is visited by Emma and Hook who bring some food over and offer to give some information about Storybrooke to the woman due to her "rough start". Serah learns about the two curses that hit the town and Emma and Regina's involvement in it. For change, Serah tells the two about her past and reveals a black fog covering the land before she came to Storybrooke and part of her memories "locked away". Emma assures her they will return to her, provided a powerful trigger will appear. Serah theorizes that Claire might know something and voices her calmness about the situation and trust in her new companions. After Emma and Hook leave her, she promises Claire that they'll find the answers and soon falls asleep where she is reunited with her family and friends. Serah starts her day with a free "Storybrooke Special" in the diner, courtesy of Granny, despite protests of not feeling right if she wasn't paying. During the meal, Emma joins her and the two have a light conversation. Then Serah changes the topic and question the blonde about the Time Gate, much to her surprise, who reveals it to be located inside the barn of Zelena's former farmhouse. Shortly after they depart for the barn and when they arrive Serah advises Emma to look for anything out of place, something that even Zelena wouldn't have. Despite the search failing at the begining, Serah discovers a cabinet in the barn's corner and asks Serah for help with unlocking it. With the success following, a strange mirror is revealed and Serah discovers a fragment within it which details the creation myth of humanity in the otherworld. The two discuss the contents of the fragment's recordings where Chaos is the main topic. Emma reveals that Chocolina is another person from Serah's past to arrive in Storybrooke. Later, Serah, Emma, and Hook look for Chocolina in town in hope that Chocolina might know more than her. With no success they decide to move into the forest where they found a large chocobo feather, a discovery that raises Serah's hopes. Serah then asks the two if there is any equivalent of "hunters" in the town and the three go to Merry Men's camp. In the camp, they learn from Little John that two other people from her world has appeared and they discover that Sazh and Dajh are the people in question although their condition appears dire. Marian suddenly appears telling them about the two's lost souls. She reveals that Chocolina was there day earlier and told them about Sazh and Dajh's current condition and that she and Robin Hood went searching for them. Then Little John tells Serah, Emma, and Hook that Chocolina and Robin went to the Wishing Well. When the trio arrives at the place, they discover it is infested with Cie'th which quickly surround them. During the battle Hook is injured when he protect Emma from a powerful blow and when Serah is about to be killed by a group of winged Cie'th, Chocolina appears and repels the attack. The brunette presented the pink-haired woman with a sword in a shape of a chocobo wing. Serah proceeded to kill several monsters and with a joint effort with Emma and Chocolina they defeated a snake-like Cie'th, releasing a faint light from itself which entered Serah's chest. After the encounter Chocolina and Serah and Emma returned with Hook the Merry Men's camp where much to their surprise Robin was eating dinner with Marian and Roland. When Hook faints Marian quickly performs some first aid and Emma calls the hospital. During Serah's talk with comatose Dajh the faint light from the defeated Cie'th emerged from her chest and flew into the boy's, waking him. Serah is shocked with Dajh's awakening who is confused by the situation and asks about Sazh. The woman doesn't know what to tell him and simply ensures the boy that she will find a way to heal his dad. Later that day, Serah and Emma are at the diner discussing the day's events and the conversation shifts to the topic of family. During the exchange, Henry Mills arrives with copies of and which surprises Serah due to the image of Claire on their covers. The boy theorizes that she and her friends along with objects from their world came to Storybrooke through "some curse, but different from theirs" and is possibly connected with one of the gods from Serah's world. The woman says she remember little about her world's gods and the boy suggests playing through the games. Serah agrees to his plan and Henry leaves the two to pick the appropiate console so he and Serah can play it, Emma also leaving the woman calling it a day. Later Serah reads the manuals for the games that Henry left in her room, and some time after this the boy returns with the console and the two start playing Final Fantasy XIII. The next day, Serah and Henry are talking about a variety of subjects related to Final Fantasy XIII during breakfast at the diner when the boy's adoptive mother, Regina approaches them with the intention of speaking with her son. The woman is surprised by Serah's presence and asks her about her origin to which the otherworldly person reveals she's from a video game. Later she comes to sheriff's office and relays her and Henry's progress on the game to Emma. Then blonde asks Serah if she wouldn't mind going to the Vestige, but the other woman dissuades her from doing so. Suddenly there are screams on the streets and when the two women leave the office they discover that PSICOM armaments have mysteriously appeared and are wrecking havoc in the town. Serah then summons her blade which was given to her by Chocolina the day prior and instructs Emma to get help, much to the blonde's protests. Emma leaves in search of help while Serah fends of the attackers and saves a woman, but is soon overwhelmed by the number of enemies and falls in battle. She later wakes up and is surprised when she sees Hope who says to wake up a day ago. Serah then informs him of the current situation. The two are unable to remember the circumstances of how they ended up in Storybrooke, but Hope suggests visiting the Vestige to find some answers. Serah then bursts and laments about how she is tired with the endless battles between the gods and how much it pains her to be a part of it. The two briefly argue when Hope abruptly declares going to the Vestige the next day and together with Emma the two leave for the diner. After this Serah starts to cry, pondering about what Claire would do in their position. The next day while strolling across the hospital she heard a familiar voice in one of the rooms and when peeks there she notices Hook. She enters the room starts a conversation with him. During the conversation the man reveals that Emma visited him yesterday and told him about Hope and their plans. Serah reveals to him her observations regarding Emma and compares her with her crystallized sister, telling him how worried she is about her. When she settles down for a bit and stares blankly into space, Hook accuses her of "hiding something" to which Serah bursts saying she is not as she has no recollection of how she ended up in the town and she leaves the man in a foul mood. Later that day Serah calls Emma and informs her about being discharged from the hospital and the blonde informs her about her and Hope's findings at the Vestige which include a mention of a female cult member. As Serah asks Hope if he was able to recognize her he states that his memories are "off" too. Then Serah disconnects and goes to the waiting room. When Emma and Hope arrive at the hospital, the blonde says she'd like to visit her friend, leaving the two who decide to reminisce in hopes of remembering some vital information. Some time later a confused Emma enters the waiting room and Serah asks her what's wrong and the blonde reveals that Hook is turning into a Cie'th or something similar to it. Since Hook's transformation started, Serah and Henry continued playing Final Fantasy XIII, which they finished and started Final Fantasy XIII-2. When they are about to visit the Sunleth Waterscape the electricity dies, forcing them to take a break. Serah theorizes that someone sabotaged the energy plant, but Henry doubts it. They then go to Granny's Diner to eat something where they were joined by Emma and Hope. At one point, Robin came speaking of a mysterious portal appearing at the Toll Bridge and Serah, Emma, and Hope go with Robin to investigate it. After they arrive at the place a mysterious man appears from the Rift and Serah recognizes him as the same person she fought with at the Coliseum, Gilgamesh. They battle ensues between the multi-armed man and the four and soon after he calls forth his partner from one of his swords, Enkidu, who aid the man in the fight. After the battle with Gilgamesh and his companion, Serah along with Hope and Robin end up in the hospital but quickly recover. After her speedy recovery and discharge, she joined Henry in his playthrough of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Appearances Category:Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void characters